The fluid control of the piping system in the fields of petroleum, chemicals, metallurgy and heating and warming needs to apply the effect of pressure reducing, pressure stabilizing, pressure staticizing and differential pressure control, however the conventional pressure reducing valves have such shortages:
Thin film plate type: it is easy to age, it can not resist temperature over 150° C. and can not resist pressure over 1.6 MPa, the stroke control of the valve flap is short, the extent of the pressure adjustment is narrow.
Spring type: it can not realize pressure stabilizing and pressure staticizing. The range of the application field is narrow.
Piston type: the piston is easy to be stuck, the friction force is great, it is not sensitive, the adjustment extent is narrow, it only can reduce the dynamic pressure but can not reduce the static pressure, the control is not reliable, the pressure adjustment is not precise.
Corrugated pipe type: the design of the traditional corrugated pipe is not advanced.
Lever type: the range of the application field is narrow.